


Linoleum Pearls

by healingspells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Human Castiel, M/M, Poetry, Post Sacrifice, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingspells/pseuds/healingspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem, post-Sacrifice Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linoleum Pearls

Let me recall those times when you first needed air.  
When your tripping lungs led your cheek to the linoleum;  
When you dreamed.  
:

 

There are parts of you _weeping._  
You have no idea about these sensations  
of crying in places without eyes  
or what it means,  
but that is okay -  
because there is a man opening doors,  
and coming in the place you where you lie

and reaching in towards you -

 

 

He grabbed your overcoat and hauled you up  
from the bathroom floor,

and you let him,

because you must.

and you touched him, 

because you must.

and you loved him,

 

 

because you must.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dirty person.


End file.
